


warm iron

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [275]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre series, Tinkaan, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Runaan startles Tinker in his forge.





	warm iron

Tinker had a smile on his face as he stood by his forge, dressed in his proper smith gears, currently working with the warm metal that would soon become a sword for one of the elven guards in the area. He had done this so many times before, that it had become second nature. The forge was like a second home, one that calmed him to an extreme extent, as he got to be alive and work with the hot metal, while humming old songs to himself.

Right now, he was humming a song he had learnt as a small child, way before his mothers allowed him to visit the forge they worked for, way before he became their apprentice.

It was a happy song, about some elven children playing in the lush forests of Xadia, a song that always was on the back of his head as he worked. He could do this for hours.

As Tinker was working, he didn’t notice when another elf entered the forge, the footsteps were so light, barely there, and were drowned out by the repetitive clicking of metal. So, before he knew it, he felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder that caused him to jump in surprise, almost dropping his tools.

“Runaan!”

As he turned around as saw the moonshadow elf, he saw the embarrassed look in his face.

“Sorry my dearest, I didn’t mean to startle you. You were so into your work and didn’t hear me call your name, so I decided to pat your shoulder. Is the metal okay?”

Tinker nodded.

“Yes Runaan, it’s not damaged. Let me just put everything down.”

The other elf nodded, and patiently watched as Tinker put away the metals and tools. As it was done, all of Tinker’s attention were on him.

“How was your day Runaan?” he happily asked his lover. He saw that he was carrying a leather bag that looked extremely full. “Did you go hunting?”

He nodded. Runaan went hunting almost every day when a new assassination mission was around the corner, in order to bulk up for the long journey into the human kingdoms. The meat from plump animals were the best way to do that, and since Tinker was his lover, he too got to eat all of the meaty meals.

“Yes, and I caught a rabbit and then I went and collected some cooking herbs. I thought we could maybe make some stew together later tonight? Or just grill it? Whatever you prefer.”

“A stew would be lovely, dear. I’ve got one more hour of work, and then I’m home.”

“I’ll make sure to skin the rabbit by then.”

“Good.” Tinker answered, before pressing a soft kiss onto Runaan’s cheek. “Now my dear, please let me get back to work.”

“Of course, I’ll see you at home.”


End file.
